The present invention relates to a visual aid for selectively presenting information and, more particularly, to a freestanding, multiple-surfaced object, having indicia on each surface relating to instructional information concerning one of a plurality of modes of operation of a computer system.
There are known, in the prior art, a variety of devices and objects for displaying information in connection with the operation of equipment. Such devices are designed to rapidly and conveniently provide visual information to the operator of such equipment, so that its operation can be easily ascertained or its use in connection with the practice of other methods can be easily followed.
By way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,600, there is shown a device for sequentially presenting diagnostic and corrective instructional information for use with heart-restarting equipment. The device includes a pyramid-shaped object having multiple surfaces, each of which displays instructional information in such a manner that each of the surfaces containing instructional information can be sequentially displayed to an operator of the heart-restarting equipment.
In still another example of prior display devices, U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,209 discloses an educational device which includes instructional material for use in connection with a typewriting machine. The display device is formed by providing the instructional indicia in a form that can be easily supported and displayed adjacent to a typewriting machine for providing lessons to an operator.
In a related art, U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,512 shows the use of a multisurfaced object, wherein the surfaces each display indicia representing the days of the month so that the object forms a dodecahedron calendar. However, as in the case of the above-noted prior art patents, the object does not provide individual surface indicia related to various operations or multiple functions of a common system.
In addition to the above, there are numerous other display devices known in the prior art which display indicia on the multiple surfaces of various objects for creating a visual display of information. More particularly, a plurality of objects may be positioned adjacent to one another so that when one surface of each of the objects is displayed, a predetermined picture or arrangement of information appears, and when a second surface of each of the objects is displayed with one another, another sequence of information or picture appears. In each instance, however, the particular configuration of the object or the mechanism for its display is somewhat complex or fails to provide a display of indicia on its respective surfaces which is related to a variety of operations or function of a common system.
With the proliferation of computing systems, there is a special need for displaying information in connection with the use of a variety of computer software. More specifically, a computer system normally includes a typewriter-like keyboard which enables the entry of selected information and commands by the depression of a particular key on that keyboard for the use and operation of the system. The keys are also used to enter computer software command information in a typed format in connection with a particular program to cause certain functions to be performed by the computer. In any computer system, the particular functions performed by each of the keys or the commands entered or typed as input may vary-depending upon the particular program employed, and repeated reference must be made to the instructional books and material provided with the program to enable an operator to successfully interface with the program used on the computer system.
By way of example, a computer system may use software which enables it to work as a word processor in one instance, to provide spreadsheet analysis in another instance, or to provide data management in still a third instance. In each mode of operation, the function keys on the keyboard and the word commands entered through the keyboard will be unique for the particular software being used. Accordingly, during training, repeated references must normally be made to the instructional books in each mode of operation to allow an operator to produce the desired results using the computer system. The repeated reference is inefficient and inhibits optimal use of the computer system. As a result, there is a continuing need for improvements designed to aid an operator in his utilization of a computer system.
The present invention has, therefore, been developed to overcome the shortcomings of the above known and similar techniques, and to provide a visual aid or display device which enables the more efficient use of a multimode computer system.